The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena deremensis, of the family Asparagaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HARVEST MOON’.
Dracaena is a monocotyledonous tropical foliage plant which can be produced as a single or multi-stemmed plant for interior use or outdoors in shade in zones 9 or 10 only.
The new Dracaena ‘HARVEST MOON’ originated as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Dracaena cultivar designated ‘NOTCANE’ (unpatented). The new Dracaena ‘HARVEST MOON’ was discovered and selected by the inventors in August 2014 as a single flowering plant mutation in a controlled environment in Homestead, Fla., USA.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dracaena cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in June 2015 in Homestead, Fla., USA, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.